Gnomeo and Juliet: The Lost Years
by lorelibelle54
Summary: A story chronicling the lives of Gnomeo and Juliet before they met. Dive into the adventures, trials, joys, and emotions of our favorite couple's childhoods and adolescences. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I loved reading all the great stories here, and as many of you know, I published my first not long ago. As I've been reading through all of the stories here, I was trying to think of a story, no one had done yet, and I realized that no one had really chronicled the years in Gnomeo and Juliet's lives, leading up to the day they met. So, I was like, why not? Suggestions are welcome, and PLEASE review! Here goes…**

* * *

"Mama! Can we play fight again? Please? Please?" A little girl, no older than six or so, jumped out from behind a flower pot, her little black cape trailing behind her and clutching a small wooden sword in both hands.

"I been practicing! Just like you showed me! Can we play? Pretty please?" A woman turned around unable to hide her smile, as she looked at her little daughter jumping up and down pretending to fight off invisible Redbrick stooped down to see her little daughter, Juliet, better.

"Okay, show me, little one." The little girl grinned and began to swing her sword and move, obviously concentrating very hard on getting every move to perfection. Her mother watched with pride. Already, she could see the resemblances she and her daughter shared. Same green eyes, same nose, and especially the same spirit. _She's going to do great things for our garden one day._

"Did I do alright Mummy?" Ophelia nodded. "You were wonderful,little one." The little girl grinned. "Can you show me more today?" Her mother sighed, "Not today,darling, you know your father doesn't like it. Don't worry, on a day that he's very busy, I'll teach you some more." The little girl sat down next to her mother on the ground, leaning against the wall.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, love?"

"Sometimes, I like you better than Daddy." Ophelia felt her heart break a little. "Darling, you mustn't ever say that again!"

"Why not? It's true, Daddy never lets me play fight, or even come near the mower, or climb anything. He's so boring." Juliet crossed her arms stubbornly and looked at her mother.

"Juliet, sweet, your father loves you very very much and he cares very much about you and just wants you to be safe. Don't love me more. Please. Daddy is the best man I know, and I promise, he loves you."

"But-"

Ophelia wrapped her arms around her daughter, and let her head rest on Juliet's soft head, that still had it's baby smell. "But nothing. Your father loves you very much, and don't you forget it."

"Ok. Can we play hide-and-seek? I think Daddy doesn't mind that game."

Ophelia released her daughter. "Do you want to hide or do you want me to?"

"You do it." Juliet turned so she faced the wall and put her small hands over her eyes.

She counted to 100 evenly, saying elephant between every number. Then she turned around opened her eyes, and cried, "Ready or Not, here I come!" She looked around. No mother. She saw the big flower pot and grinned stealthily as she crept towards it.

"Aha! I found you!" she screamed as she leaped around to to other side. "Huh?" she said out loud because there was no one there. No mommy. Just an inchworm. Resiliently, she continued on looking under every rock, pot, behind every plant, every push, and every tree. It had been too long and she was getting frustrated. "Mama! Mama? Where are you?" Dejected, the little girl trudged to the pedestal, she sat down and rested her head on her knees. She heard a rustle and turned around.

"Mommy?"

"Juliet?"

The little girl ran to her mother and hugged her tightly.

"Mommy! Where were you?"

"Darling, I was right here the whole time!"

"I was afraid, you left me, and you forgot all about me!"

Ophelia hugged her daughter, "I would never forget about you, my sweet. I would never leave you!"

"Promise?"

"I promise."

* * *

**On the other side of the fence…**

Gnomeo and his birthday had kind of a love-hate relationship. Of course he was always excited to be older and get presents, especially this year because he had heard his mother talking about a mower. A _mower. _He was hoping and hoping his biggest wish would come true. The problem,lay within the day before his birthday. It was the day his father had died just three years ago. Every night, he tried to remember one thing about his father. His smile, his laugh, how he and his father had the same face and the same floppy blonde hair and the same dark eyebrows, and the same sturdy build, or how much he hated the Reds(although he didn't understand much of that) , or how good he was at riding mowers. Maybe, that was why Gnomeo wanted a mower so very much.

But playing that game got trickier every year. It made him feel bad that he couldn't always remember everything about his father, especially on the day before his birthday, because his mother always made him go with her to the grave. His mother would cry and lay down wisteria, and Gnomeo would follow suit, except he didn't cry, because he was a boy and boys don't cry. But it did make him feel really _strange_ to see his mother crying.

His birthday week started like any other. Wake up on Monday and do his chores. Once he was all done, he and Shroom would follow the other warriors around and try to copy them. He didn't understand a lot of what they were doing and why, but he wanted to be ready, so that when he got old enough to, he would be nice and ready to become a good strong warrior. Because, he remembered his father telling him, that it was the greatest thing he could do. Then he might play with his little cousin, Benny, or maybe sneak into the shed and sit on the mower, that the gnomes weren't ever using at the moment, because his father, the best and only really good racer, was gone. He would climb up and pretend he was in a heated race and was winning. When it got dark, he would have to go to sleep.

Tuesday, was the anniversary of his father's death. Everything was as he remembered. Except, this year he was allowed to bring Shroom along. Shroom was his childhood friend, ever since he was one when his parents gave him a little mushroom to be his best friend. Since then, the two were inseparable. So, the whole grave scene wasn't as bad, but it still made him cry, just a little, when he was alone in the shed. Then came Wednesday, which was the best day ever.

"Shroom! Wake up! It's! My! Birthday! I! Am! Seven! Seven! Seven!"

He was sooo excited! Gnomeo got ready in a flash and was all ready. Before he could run, his mother, Lady Bluebury, approached him and blocked his path.

"Happy Birthday to my sweetest boy!" She enveloped him in a gigantic hug. His mother grabbed his chin and sighed, "So old, already"

Gnomeo tried to smile, but he was getting impatient. "Mom-"

Lady Bluebury ignored him, "Which is why I wanted to say-" Gnomeo couldn't take it anymore.

"I know, I know, my chores! Weeding and watering, done! Consider it all done! Done, done, done, done, done-"

"GNOMEO!"

"Done"

Lady Bluebury smiled, "All I wanted was to say was, SURPRISE!" She moved out of the way and there was a mower. More specifically, his father's dad's mower. But it was different. It was painted a new shade of Blue and looked as if someone had touched it up. I couldn't believe it was officially mine! Gnomeo was ecstatic.

"Thank you Mom!" He gave her a quick peck on her cheek, before running to check out the new (at least to him)mower and in my seven short years of life, the best present he had ever received. _Are you proud of me Dad? _

* * *

**I hoped you liked it! Don't forget to review or read my other story The Truth About Tybalt! Please enjoy! Suggestions and feedback are always welcome! **


	2. Chapter 2

******Hello all! Lorelibelle54 here with a new chapter for all my great people here. I love reading everyone's great fanfics and thanks for making me part of the G+J family, especially Jbabe16, fellow Missourian iamloveCynder, and of course my someday Disney co-worker, TPATFfan16, THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING! Xoxo! I hope you like it and please read/review. Feedback and suggestions are FOREVER welcome! Love you all! xoxoxoxxxo P.S. This part is sort of sad. :/ Special Thanks to TPATFan16 for her help on Gnomeo's part. Sorry for the wait!**

* * *

Juliet Redbrick couldn't find her mother anywhere. In fact, she couldn't find anyone really. It seemed as if everyone had disappeared off to somewhere and forgotten all about her. Which was aggravating. She supposed she should be used to it, after all, her father did run the Red garden where she lived, and her mother was always helping him with defending the garden from the Blues. Even though she had never seen an actual Blue up close before, her mother had explained that they were despicable and bad. Her mother had said that ten years old was old enough to understand these things and Juliet agreed. Her mother hadn't said, however, that ten was old enough to start warrior training. Right now, it was her biggest wish ever. Both her parents had done it, and now they got to fight and defend the garden, which to her, sounded desperately fun. Even though she knew that not many women actually finished the training, her mom had finished, so she was determined that she would too. Juliet thought her dad might disapprove, but her mother could always win him over.

Speaking of, where was her mother? Juliet thought that maybe there was a mission today (another thing she really wanted to do, but hadn't been allowed to yet) , but she knew that they didn't take as long as she'd waited but she knew that her father would be mad if she came anywhere near the fence, or the Blue garden. Just as she thought she was going to lose it completely, the gate opened and everyone it seemed, was coming were very quiet, she observed. _We must have lost the mission, _she thought. _But Mom doesn't lose. And neither does my garden. _She searched the crowd for her mother but couldn't find her. She did see her father though. She hopped down the stairs of her pedestal but before she could run, a woman stepped in front of her, blocking her way.

"Hi Sweetie"

"Hiya Aunt Silvie! Have you seen my mum?"

Her Aunt seemed very upset for second, then covered it up with a small smile.

"Honey, why don't you come with me for a while?"

Juliet really wanted to see her Mom, but she couldn't really say no to her aunt.

"Okay, then can I see my mom?"

Silvia didn't say anything about that. "Go play with your cousins. Juliet."

Juliet didn't really want to do that either, but her cousins were right there, so she couldn't say no. Again. Her cousin Tybalt was about to turn 13 and he looked up and glared when she approached. He was playing cards with some of his friends and Juliet was very glad that he didn't offer to deal her in because she knew that he cheated at almost everything. In fact, he had cheated at something in his training and that was why he hadn't been allowed on the attack today. Her other cousin Rosalie was a year or so younger than Juliet, but the two weren't really close at all. Juliet thought Rosalie was too shy and always so prim and proper and good. Rosalie didn't seem to care for Juliet much either probably since all Juliet wanted to play were games like "attack" and "duel" and "spies". All Rosalie wanted to do was play "house" or "wedding". Juliet sat down next to Rosalie, who regarded her with a wide eyed stare. Tybalt just ignored her, and she couldn't decide which made her feel worse. Finally she couldn't take it anymore. She got up, and brushed off her skirt and told her Aunt Silvia, who was supervising them,

"I want my mum."

"Honey sit down and play."

Juliet stomped her foot, "I want to see my mum. Where is she?"

Her aunt stood up and tried to make a grab at the little girl, but Juliet was faster.

"Juliet wait-"

"MUMMY!" she yelled as she ran across the garden. She saw her father and ran up to him, gasping,

"Daddy, where's Mom? Why won't Aunt Silvia let me see her? She wouldn't let me see Mum!" Her father looked so very sad and her stooped down and took her hand.

"Dad? Is there something the matter? What's going on?"

Her father's brown eyes met her green ones and he cleared his throat. "Juliet, my dear, I don't know how to say this.."He stopped mid-speech and took a deep breath that came out shaky and ended with a horrible noise, that sounded like pain. Lord Redbrick turned to his brother and said heavily, "I can't do this to her, I just can't. I just can't tell her." He sounded like an old man.

"Tell me what?!" Juliet cried, suddenly scared.

Her uncle knelt down and looked at her.

"Juliet, your mother is..dead."

Juliet felt her heart stop, and she looked around suddenly dizzy. She saw her father, sobbing, his entire body shaking and she knew it was no joke. Her uncle took her into his arms, as she began to cry and scream. He let her stay there, getting tears and snot on his shoulder for a while, just stroking her hair every once in a while, but never saying anything. Finally, he pulled her away gently, and met his eyes to hers.

"Juliet, I need you to be strong. For your father and for me. Your mother would have wanted you to be a strong little girl, and I'm asking you to. Can you do that? I know it's unfair she had to die, and leave you and us, but she died the most honorable death possible. She died defending her garden. The Red garden is safe, thanks to her. She is a hero, Juliet. Be strong, like she was, okay? " Her uncle wiped the tears off her face with his thumbs.

Juliet nodded and her uncle smiled softly.

"Good girl." He stood up and wiped his hands on his pants.

"Uncle Uriah?"

"Yes?" he replied slowly.

"Did she...did she...think about me...before..she...she...How did it..." Juliet could barely get the words out.

Her uncle pressed her into a one-armed hug. "She wasn't quick enough, Juliet. It was a fight and she was exhausted. She didn't move in time and, she didn't make it. Your father held her as she..died and her last word was _Juliet." _

Later that night, after the funeral and after her mother's remains had been buried in the tulips that Ophelia would never tend to again, Juliet walked in the dark by herself to the tulips. She had waited for her father to leave the grave, and finally he had. In her arms, she had a small black cloak and wooden sword, used many times almost to the point of being unusable. She knelt down and rested her hand on the dirt, still fresh from earlier.

"Mummy? Are you there? It's me, Juliet."

No response. The girl dropped her voice, even softer.

"Why did you have to leave? Who's going to teach me to ride? How will I ever be a warrior without you?"

Slowly, she placed the sword and the cloak in a groove in the soil, and gently brushed fertilizer over them. Then she sat next to the grave, and drew her knees to her chest, and rested her head on them.

"It's not fair, you had to go. Mama, you promised. You promised you wouldn't leave me. And then you did."

* * *

**On the other side of the fence a few weeks later…**

* * *

Gnomeo was starting to think that everyone in his garden was fed up with him. He had been following anyone who was anyone, asking them to see his progress, or teach him something new. He really knew he had to be the best of the best, since he had acquired a new rival. There was a Red boy named Tybalt who was 12, like Gnomeo, who lately, he had been challenging and been challenged by. Tybalt was bigger and heftier than Gnomeo, but Gnomeo was smarter and nicer. Sometimes they raced mowers, and usually ended up fighting one way or another. At first, he had been intimidated by Tybalt because he was so big, but now he knew Tybalt was big, but not bright. Gnomeo always hated losing, and letting his garden down. He thought the other gnomes should feel the same, so why weren't they helping him get better?

He sat down with Shroom, feeling pretty defeated when he heard shouts coming from the alley. Before he could react, his cousin Benny came bouncing over.

"Gnomeo! There's shouting in the alley!"

Gnomeo lifted his head. "What's going on?"

Benny shrugged. "I don't know. But it sounds like Tybalt!"

"Well" said Gnomeo, "I'm gonna go check it out. Don't tell my mum, or else I'll be in trouble."

Benny nodded and Gnomeo hurried out into the alley, brimming with curiosity.

Benny had been right. It was Tybalt.

"Hey!" Gnomeo yelled, getting Tybalt's attention. "What's going on?"

Tybalt whirled around and scowled. "What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?" While he talked he was holding a pretty red blossom high over his head. A small girl was leaping up for it, jumping up and down and swiping her hands trying to reach it. Her green eyes were determined and her face was furious.

"Tybalt, what are you doing?" asked Gnomeo feeling kind of bad for the small red girl.

Tybalt scowled, "Just teaching my little cousin here a lesson. None of your buisness, Blue"

He spat the word Blue, like it was a curse.

"Give! It! Back!" the girl cried from behind Tybalt, crossing her arms angrily. "It was from my mother!"

Tybalt ignored her. "So, Gnomeo, you can just _leave us alone._"

"TYBALT! GIVE IT BACK!" The girl yelled.

Gnomeo felt really angry all of a sudden. Not only was Tybalt mean to Blues, he was mean to his own family, and to helpless little girls.

Gnomeo stepped between Tybalt and the girl.

"Leave her alone, Tybalt." he said hotly.

"You don't tell me what to do! What I do with her is none of your concern!"

"She's a kid, Tybalt!" Gnomeo countered.

"Tybalt! Give it!" the girl said. Tybalt whirled around and shoved the girl back. She stumbled into the fence,but caught herself easily. Right then, Gnomeo felt something hot flare up in his chest. Angrily, he swung a punch at Tybalt hitting him square in the nose. Tybalt staggered backwards, the flower flying out of his hand. The girl lept up and grasped the flower in her hand. Tybalt got up and charged towards Gnomeo, who tried to jump out of the way, and Tybalt dove after him with his shovel. Gnomeo felt part of it hit his eyebrow and he groaned in pain. Now Gnomeo was on the ground, and Tybalt was above him. _He's going to kill me! _Gnomeo grimaced and prepared for the worst, but it didn't come. Slowly, he opened an eye and saw Tybalt cowering over, clutching his groin.

The girl was standing off a little ways,clutching her stomach. In laughter. Tybalt recovered growling, and swung, but she dodged and he missed. _Maybe she isn't such a helpless little girl after all. _Gnomeo stumbled up and swung at Tybalt, with a final punch from the girl, Tybalt fell down in a heap.

The girl's eyes widened and her mouth opened to a perfect O. "Is he dead?"

Gnomeo knelt down, and found a pulse. "Yeah, we just knocked him out."

The girl smiled. "Thank you, by the way. For helping me get this back." She held up the flower. "It was my mother's, you see, and she's.." The girl looked up as if noticing his blue hat for the first time, and suddenly Gnomeo felt like there was suddenly a large, thick wall between them.

"She..died." The girl said instead. Her eyes studied his face and came to the new scratch on his eyebrow.

"Are you alright? That looks…."

"Painful?" He offered, "It's not too bad now though. I might have it forever. Are you alright? "

"Oh, I'm fine."

She sat down and he sat down next to her. She played with the flower in her hands, and looked over at him.

"Why did you help me? I mean, you're a blue. Aren't you supposed to hate us Reds?"

Gnomeo thought for a moment. "I hate Tybalt, no offense,"

"None taken." she grinned.

"But no matter what, a boy should never hit a girl, it's just not right., I guess"

"Are you saying that women can't defend themselves? Because -"

Gnomeo's eyes widened, "No! Of course, not! It's just that, guys should always treat girls with respect. Even if they are..red"

They sat there for a while, neither saying much until the girl spoke,

"Look, you've been amazing but I'm afraid people are going to start wondering where I went, so I should probably go."

"Yeah me too." Gnomeo stood up and brushed off his pants. As if an afterthought, he added. "What's your name, by the way?"

The girl smiled. "Juliet. I'm guessing you are Gnomeo?"

"That's me."

Juliet smiled, "Maybe, not all Blues are horribly awful."

Gnomeo waved as he started down the alley feeling surprisingly happy.

That night, the Red's attacked the Blues, and Gnomeo knew it was revenge for what happened in the alley with Juliet earlier. Later, the Blues had to counter attack, and Gnomeo could only hope that the girl he'd helped that day, wasn't amongst the casualties.

* * *

**I'M SO SORRY FOR SUCH A WAIT! I hope you all liked it, cause I think I did! I am finally satisfied! THANKS to all my lovelies here, I LOVE YOU ALL! I couldn't have done this without you. READ and REVIEW! More coming soon! xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxoxo- lorelibelle54! :) :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! I'm back with a new chapter for everyone! I hope you all like it! Special thanks to love345 and jbabe16 for always being there if I need help, my Missourian iamloveCynder who is working with me to get a G+J station on Pandora when she isn't playing Flappy Bird, and this story's biggest fan (this chapter was mostly her idea, so creds to her ) TPATFan16 ! **

***clears throat* **

**Three years ago, on this very day, the movie that changed my life was relaesed in theaters all across the globe. It had been a long struggle for the producers, and Elton John, but with hard work and gnomey love, they had made it happen. **

**It, being **_**Gnomeo and Juliet. **_

**This chapter is in honor of the movie that made me laugh, cry, sigh with happiness, and shout at the t.v. The movie we all know, love, cherish, and that brought me here to all the great people and stories here. **

**HAPPY G+J DAY! **

**Love you all! This one is for you! Suggestions and Feedback are always welcome! REVIEW! Here goes…**

* * *

Juliet was miserable. Her mother was gone, and her father was as distant as the sea. No one knew what to do with her, and she felt like she was going nuts.

"I can't take it anymore, Nanette! I just cannot!" Juliet whined one morning as she twirled her rose.

"Why don't you take an interest in fashion and boys? I could give you a makeover! You'd look great with short hair!"

Juliet sighed, "Maybe another day. But I honestly want to have an adventure. You know?"

Nanette thought for a minute. "Hmmm, no"

"Well, there's this abandoned garden across the alley and I really want to check it out!"

"Are you sure that this is a good idea?"

"Yes. I need you to cover Nanette. If my Dad asks, tell him...I'm...taking a bath."

"Okay! But I'm not taking a bath! He'll know it's a lie!"

"No! Not you, me!"

"You're taking a bath!"

"Sure. Fine. Whatever you do, don't tell the truth."

"Well...okay. Don't do anything stupid."

"Remember it's a secret. You tell no one."

Nanette nodded, and Juliet ran for the fence, trying to be stealthy. She knew her father wouldn't notice, he spent his days, alone or hard at work. No one ever paid attention to her. It had been a while since she had climbed, but her mother had shown her how, and she was really surprised at how quickly she was able to do it.

She felt exhilarated when she finally touched down to the dirty sidewalk of the alley. Dashing across the road, she saw the fence, and ducked quickly into a crack in the fence. Her first reaction was, _woah, what is this place? _

The garden was prettier than she imagined and even though, it appeared to not have been cared for a while, it still looked like a nice place to was kind of mystical, almost eerie and serene and quiet.

Juliet walked around the whole place. Twice. She looked at everything, avoiding the shed though, since she was being so extra cautious and she didn't know who, if anyone was in there.

For a while, it was nice, just being in her own little fantasy land. She was relaxed and happy and finally settled down in a nice patch of sunny grass to lay down and rest. Just as she closed her eyes, she heard heavy breathing behind her.

Her heart nearly jumped out of her chest. Thinking quickly she stood up and assumed a fighting position.

"W-who's there?" She hoped she looked menacing.

Suddenly, someone stepped out from behind a big bush. Someone blue, someone bigger, someone-

"Gnomeo!"

His eyes widened and he put down his fists, "Juliet!"

"Thank God, it's you!"

He laughed and jogged over to her, "No, thank God it's _you! _What are you doing here?"

"I was exploring! It's the coolest place! What are you doing here?"

"Hiding out! Boy, am I glad to see you! Any other Red would have turned me in!"

As if realizing what he said, he stared as his feet.

Juliet said, "Don't worry. I'm not going to tell. You did save me that once."

He looked up and smiled. "Oh yeah! I did! You kind of saved me too though."

"I guess we both helped each other out. It was a win-win."

"So," he said as they began to leisurely stroll, "Show me around this place."

So she did. She led him all around. He was so easy to talk to, and there were never awkward breaches in conversation. Ever.

As they stood looking at a mossy lake, she turned but Gnomeo wasn't there. _Where did he go?_

"Tag! You're it!"

She squealed and chased after him. He must not have expected her to go as fast as she did, because it was easy to catch him and tap his shoulder, and then dash away.

He grinned and ran after her. "Oh! It is on!"

She looked back and saw him coming and laughed and she tumbled down the hill and across haphazard branches. He finally caught up with her in the middle of a geranium bush and she chased him down another hill.

On her way down, she tripped over a root, and ended up on the ground. Luckily the grass was soft and it hardly hurt at all. Either way, Gnomeo stopped where he was, and raced over to her.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" He offered his hand and she took it,, standing up .

"Yes, I'm fine, but Gnomeo?"

"What?"

"YOU'RE IT!"

She ran and he ran after her,both laughing and happy, regardless of the color of their hats.

Gnomeo didn't know how long it had been, but he did know he was having fun. This girl, this Juliet was fun, times 10, and Gnomeo was feeling light and free, as they both flopped on the grass, exhausted and talking about nothing.

Suddenly, they heard a noise behind them.

Juliet's eyes grew huge, and she stopped mid speech. Gnomeo felt his heart jolt and suddenly they were staring face to face with their parents!

Lord Redbrick and Lady Bluebury

Lord Redbrick spoke first,

"What is the meaning of this? Juliet!"

Juliet gasped, "Um, Dad, we..we..were...we...were.."

"FIGHTING!" interjected Gnomeo swinging his fist.

Juliet nodded, and her voice grew louder, "Yes! Fighting to the death!"

Lady Bluebury gasped and shoved past Lord Redbrick and grabbed her son.

"There will be no more of this! I will not have my son in contact with a Red, _your _daughter, no less." She sneered at Lord Redbrick, gripping Gnomeo's arm rather tightly.

Lord Redbrick grabbed Juliet roughly too, and gave her a dirty look right back.

"Likewise. Come on Juliet, we're leaving!"

"Not if we leave first!" sniffed Bluebury.

Gnomeo felt his heart sink to his boots as his mother dragged him along.

"What was going on back there?" she asked.

"I told you." Insisted Gnomeo. "I was hiding from Tybalt and she attacked me!"

"That little thing?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember what I've taught you? What your father died for? What we live for?"

"Reds are bad. Reds are despicable."

She looked at him sternly, "Don't you forget it young man." She huffed and walked inside, leaving him no choice, but to follow.

Juliet was terrified.

"What was the meaning of that, back there?" He asked.

"I said so, " she told him. "I was minding my own business and he attacked me!"

"What are you doing out of the garden?"

"Uh..Mum! Mummy told me to visit that garden once, and I remembered and I wanted to-"

"Juliet!" He stared her dead on. "Do you know why your mother died?"  
"Blues! They killed her! They are bad! I know and I was-"

"Juliet. You have left me no choice, whatsoever. I am confining you to that pedestal!" With a final push, he led her up the stairs and onto the platform, raised so high and secluded, compared to the rest of the garden.

"You shall not leave, unless I give you permission!"

"But!-"

"No. You are all I have left. You give me no choice. I won't lose you too!"

With that, he stormed away, and Juliet sat down, shaking. She was scared and sad. She wanted to fight back, to yell, to argue, but her voice couldn't make those words come out.

_I'll never run free, or laugh and twirl again. And I'll get to tell Gnomeo one thing. Thank you. _

Gnomeo had gone back to the Old Laurence place three times now, and he hadn't seen Juliet. He'd thought that Juliet would come back, at least to say goodbye, but she hadn't. He knew he had to find her and tell her, thank you, for all the lovely times they had together and see her once more. But how?

* * *

**That one was all for you guys! Especially Mickey, since you love this story soo much. Three years ago, Gnomeo and Juliet came out, and now it lives on in our stories and in a much anticipated SEQUEL! ENJOY! xoxoxo-lorelibelle54**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi all! I know it's been a while, but I didn't forget! Iknow this is short but..it's here! Even though it's been a good month since I updated. I've just had lots going on, with my surgery and whatnot. Special thanks to all my buddies here, especially my instagnome, Breezy (can't wait to meet you girl!) and Mickey (because this story wouldn't be without you. seriously. This is for you, because you have probably been looking way forward to this). **

**Suggestions and Feedback Welcome! R&R! Love you all! **

* * *

I'm a prisoner in my own pedestal. This is ridiculous. Juliet opened her eyes to the early morning sun. Usually, she liked the feeling that today could be another day, but not recently. Ever since her father had found her in that Lawrence Garden, she hadn't been allowed to leave her pedestal. Lord Redbrick hadn't said officially that was why she was stuck up there, but why else? It made sense.

So naturally, she was worried he'd find Gnomeo and have him killed. He may be Blue, but he hasn't committed any crime! She'd been stuck for days, I have to warn him now.

But how was she going to get to him?

It didn't matter, she would.

* * *

Gnomeo was wondering about Juliet. He knew that she hadn't returned to the garden after their parents found them, and he wondered if she was in more trouble than he was. He knew Lord Redbrick was stern, but they hadn't done anything wrong, unless talking was wrong. Was talking wrong? That didn't make sense. His mother hadn't spoken a word about it, after. He didn't want to ask her because he didn't know what she would say.

* * *

Lady Bluebury hadn't spoken to her son about the incident in the Lawerence Garden.

She didn't know how. She didn't want to, because it brought up the bad memories. The sad ones. It made her heart ache so much.

All those years ago, she had been there. It was the same garden, nearly the same setup. Only she'd been the Blue, and he'd been the Red.

Ironic that it was Lord Redbrick's daughter, though. How could I have not known he had a daughter? Did I know that? Does he remember too?

* * *

Lord Redbrick didn't know what to do. He was only just beginning to heal from Ophelia's death, when his daughter was missing! He had been so frightened for her, and when he found her, in that same garden he'd played in as a child. WIth her. Kat.

It's odd that it was Katherine Bluebury's own son. I wonder what she thought of this. Is she remembering too? Is it painful as well? (A/N in case you haven't figured it out, Lord Redbrick and Lady Bluebury had a similar situation, only they didn't get caught, they ended it themselves when they got older. At least that's my version..:/)

* * *

There was only one thing to do at this point, Juliet was convinced. She would have to get Gnomeo's attention and quickly. But how? It had been nearly two weeks, and she didn't have a good answer for anything. She was about to give up, when she heard a noise behind her.

"Psst."

She turned around. It sounded like it was coming from the fence. She squinted. What could this be? I need to get a better look!

She grabbed the fence, and began to climb. She hadn't climbed in a while, and when she finally made it to the top, where you could see out of it, and she was shocked at what she saw, or rather whom.

"Gnomeo!"

"Juliet!"

"It's you again!" She couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, it's me. I haven't seen you in forever, I went back to the garden, but you never came." Gnomeo told her.

Juliet wished she could have. "I wanted too" She told him. "But my dad, kind of grounded me."

"That's terrible! It wasn't your fault! If anything, it's more my fault!"

"Don't be silly. I wasn't supposed to have the left my garden anyway."

"Are you in lots of trouble?"

She shrugged. "I think he just sort of hates everything right now. With my mum gone and all."

He nodded earnestly. "My mum still cries for my father, even though he died when I was younger."

Juliet felt bad for him. "I'm sorry."

He shrugged. It was a reminder between them, of where they stood, who they were, and why it had to be like this.

"Which is why I wanted to say, you cannot try to come see me again. I've been thinking of how I was going to warn you, that he's going to come after you, don't you think?"

"I doubt it. I'm still small, and of all the people in my garden, I doubt he'd chase me."

"I still don't want you to get hurt because of me. I'd be so sad. Promise you won't?"

"Okay, but you won't forget about me will you?"

"No! You saved me from Tybalt!"

He grinned. "Thanks Juliet."

Juliet remembered what she had really wanted to say. "No, thank you! I had a good time with you."

" You're welcome. You too actually." He paused. "Well, I guess this is goodbye."

"Yeah."

"It sucks we can't be friends."

"It does. I bet if we lived in the same place, we would be best friends."

"I won't let them attack your pedestal, if I can help it."

"And if I find you, like as a prisoner of war, I won't turn you in, and I'll help you escape."

"Promise?"

"I promise!"

"Pinky swear!"

She laughed, and they swore.

Suddenly, Juliet started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh!" She gasped. "I'm just imagining you someday, an old cranky man, like my father!" She waved her fist like her did, and imitated him.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS CONSTIPATION?!" She cackled.

He crowed, "Doesn't he know what constipation is?"

"I'm not actually sure!"

He thought for a moment, and then started laughing again.

"Now what?"

"I'm just imagining you, as a little old lady!"

"What?"

He grinned and made his voice all high and wobbly. "UNLEASH THE DOGS OF WAR!"

"But they aren't dogs! They're bunnies!" She laughed.

"Oh God, those bunnies."

"You think we'll ever be like that?"

"Constipated?"

"No! Old people who yell at each other over the fence."

"I should hope not. Cause, I would have to beat you and your bunnies every time." Gnomeo said confidently.

"Ah!" She laughed. "I'm not going to have bunnies! I'll have...something ferocious like tarantulas or, or, armadillos!"

"Armadillos are NOT ferocious!" He told her.

"They can be!" Juliet protested.

"And you'll never beat me." She told him.

"Hopefully though, we don't have to find out" Gnomeo said quickly.

"Yeah."

"We probably will though."

"Yeah."

"Oh well, I guess."

"It's a long way away from now. A lot can happen. Who knows? Maybe I'll have ran away. or something."

"Run away?" Gnomeo questioned.

"A girl can dream can't she?"

There was that moments pause of silence.

"Well see you around, then." She told him.

"Don't forget our promise!"

"I won't!"

"Goodbye!"

"Bye!"

Gnomeo climbed down, and Juliet did too. She was glad she had gotten to talk to him, but she was sad too. Gnomeo was right. It sucked they couldn't be friends.

* * *

Gnomeo trudged back to his garden. Right away, Shroom greeted him eagarly.

"What's up?" He asked.

They want to talk to you! All the senior warriors!

"Oh man!" He quickly wiped the dirt off his face, and ran over to where they were all meeting.

"Uh, I'm here." He said, as he approached.

"There you are!" Said one of them drolly, "Probably off getting into some sort of mischief. Children usually do."

"Leonard, you have got to stop calling him a child. He is a near-adult." Chided another. Gnomeo wanted to sink into his boots. He didn't like how they talked about him, like he wasn't there.

"I suppose you're wondering why we wanted to see you, Gnomeo." Said the one at the head of the table.

Gnomeo nodded.

"We're planning an attack on the Red Garden, and we want you to come along. As the sole heir, to your father's responsibilities, it's time you learned what they are and how to do them."

Gnomeo was elated! How long had he hoped and pestered for this?

**I really don't want to mess this up! I want to prove myself to them! **

* * *

**Well there you have it! Now I get to take a break, and you all can eagerly await whatever comes next! **

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo-lorelibelle54 **


End file.
